DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the Investigator's Abstract) This proposal requests support for the Environmental Pathology/Toxicology Program (EP/T) at the University of Washington which has been funded by NIEHS since 1978. The goals of the program are to train predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows in molecular and cellular approaches to study the mechanisms of environmentally related disease and mechanism-based risk assessment. The program represents the collaborative efforts of faculty in the Department of Pathology (School of Medicine), Department of Environmental Health (School of Public Health and Community Medicine) and one long standing participant from the Department of Pharmacology (School of Medicine). The EP/T Program has a 17 member core faculty grouped into four research clusters: Biotransformation and Oxidative approaches to Risk Assessment (Dr. Elaine Faustman, leader) and Mutagenesis and Molecular Carcinogenesis (Dr. Raymond Monnat Jr., leader). The core faculty has an outstanding record of research productivity and has had great success in the training of environmental scientists now employed in academic institutions, government, industry and consulting firms. The EP/T Program is governed by the Director (Dr. Nelson Fausto), the Deputy Director (Dr. Elaine Faustman) and a Steering Committee constituted by the leaders of the research clusters. Currently the program supports seven predoctoral and five postdoctoral students. Predoctoral trainees must meet the admission standards of the University of Washington Graduate School and be accepted by one of the participating Departments (Pathology, Environmental Health and Pharmacology). Postdoctoral trainees are selected by the Steering Committee among candidates proposed by the core faculty. To take advantage of the training opportunities created by the expansion of the faculty and resources related to environmental pathology and toxicology at the University of Washington and in particular, of the recent establishment of the NIEHS supported Center for Ecogenetics and Environmental Health directed by Dr. David Eaton, the investigators propose to increase the number of trainees supported by this grant to eight predoctoral and six postdoctoral positions.